Why One Kouinichi?
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Kakashi and Gai tell the most 'secret-est' secret to a new Jounin... why don't they just make up a team of all girls? The answer may be stranger than you think.


Note: If you are reading this. . . It may mean that you really like my work or that you have nothing better to do XD I kinda hope it's the first one.

This storyline is completely my idea. I came up with it in a dream anyway, so. . . Eheh.

There is really meant to be no shipping among the Sensei's in this story, so if you're reading this for that, you're probably going to be disappointed. It's just a bunch 'o randomness

BTW: I love Kakashi to death, and I'm not mocking him! XD I mean. . . heh. . .

Disclaimer: Although this story is by me, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's work, along with all the characters, anime and manga. None of it is mine, except Nasae Kaekoku. She ish one of my OC's

**Why One Kouinichi?**

Kakashi set the new Jounin down. He and Gai were supposed to tell her how things worked in Konoha, after all, she was a transfer from the wind. And besides, the Hokage said she needed two _GREAT_ Jounin to teach her how to be a sensei, and who better than Mr. Youthfulness and Porcupine Head themselves?

"I am Hatake Kakashi and this is Maito Gai," Kakashi said, motioning to himself then the man who thought green spandex was a fashion statement.

Gai glanced to his clipboard,

"It says here you're a top-rank Jounin and that your name is Nasae Kaekoku age, twenty-two--" Gai cut off,

"Ah! Youth! Isn't it wonderful?" That poor girl looked up at this wacko with raised eyebrows. What _WAS_ he talking about? Kakashi took the clipboard from Gai.

"Your first lesson. . . Let's see. . . Do you like kids?" Nasae thought,

"Kids. . . Kids like the Kazekage. . .? Or kids like the Third Hokage's grandson?" Gai and Kakashi nodded,

"You could get any screwball out there. . . Minus one Naruto." Kakashi added.

"I love them all!" She cooed.

"Good, GOOD!" Gai said, clapping his hands,

"THOSE ARE GREAT QUALITIES TO HAVE! THE YOUTH WILL LOOK UP TO YOU!" He shouted over-dramatically.

"Yeah, like he said. Anyway," Kakashi continued,

"The next thing. . . Do you know how many are on a squad?"

"Three plus the sensei!" she said promptly. Kakashi nodded. . . Meanwhile Gai was over at the balcony talking to some bird about youthfulness and that he's wasting his life by not finding a "Mrs. Chirpy" or something like that. 0o

"Gai! We need to talk to her about the most important thing!" Gai "fwooshed" (And no, "fwooshed" is NOT a word! I made it up J!) over to them,

"Ah! That last and most important thing!" Gai spouted. Kakashi kneeled down so that he was at eye-level with the girl,

"The most important thing is. . . Do you know why we add one girl to each squad instead of having an all girls' team?" Nasae thought for a moment,

"Well. . . I suppose it has to do with Kouinichi being able to help break up arguments within the squad. . . And that sometimes, a male team member may need somebody to act more like a mother for them. . . So that they can learn to trust through the female members. . . And Kouinichi are trained primarily in medicine so that there's always a doctor around. . . Females are usually also good strategists. . . And sometimes they won't mind if one of the male members, instead of them, acts as the team leader. . . Is that right?" She asked nervously.

Kakashi smiled under his mask,

"Everything you said is true. . . But you left one thing out," he glanced at Gai and Spandex-Man kneeled down too,

"The most important, main reason that squads usually have a female on them is. . ." they paused dramatically,

"WE'RE BIG TIME SHIPPERS!"

Who knew? Hahaha! This was just another kinda random one I thought up, like, when I woke up yesterday morning and I was kinda half-asleep. XD heh. . . Good stories are always written by that. Don't believe when they say they meditate (or something) over it for, like, ever. My stories just sometimes go randomly along. . . Like that pretty chicken points to an annoyed chicken

A shipper is one who really likes / supports a pairing or couple. You could also call them "Matchmakers" or whatever, but most people know them a shippers :D

NOW! Clicky le button that says REVIEW! XD

Thank you for reading!


End file.
